The present invention generally pertains to the field of electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention is related to a junction box for coupling electronic devices.
Position Determination System (PDS) devices such as devices that determine position using the satellites of the US Global Positioning System typically include a GPS antenna, a GPS receiver, a GPS processor, and a data storage device. Signals from the GPS are received by the GPS antenna, processed by the GPS receiver and position is determined by the GPS processor. The GPS processor then couples the determined position to a device that uses the determined position in some manner. Typically, computing devices such as, computers, laptop computers, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) devices, handheld personal computers, etc. use position information.
Systems that include a computing device and a PDS typically include multiple component parts that must be electronically coupled to the computing device. Typically, such systems include from three to six cables that must be independently coupled to the back of the computing device. This produces a complex maze of cables and connectors at the back of the computing device. This maze of cables and connectors makes the system, and in particular, the computing device difficult to handle and operate.
In addition to being awkward and difficult to handle, such prior art systems experience failures and disconnects that result from the many cables and connectors being coupled to the computing device. For example, when a laptop computer is being used, the cables can get tangled and can be easily disconnected from the back of the computer as a result of normal operation and usage. That is, attempts to move the laptop computer and/or some or all of the connected devices often may pull on cables, resulting in disconnects or tangles in the cables.
Other problems that result from coupling cables to the back of the computer include shorts and disconnects resulting from rain, condensation, dust, and foreign particles. These problems are particularly troublesome in applications where exposure to the elements is required such as in surveying applications and precision farming applications.
Typically, prior art systems that are exposed to the elements use hermetically sealed components. Such systems are expensive due to the high cost of hermetic connectors, hermetic connector receptacles, hermetic containers, etc. In addition, when cables that are coupled to a hermetically sealed box via hermetic connectors are stepped on, failure of the hermetic seal often results.
What is needed is a method and apparatus that will allow a user to couple multiple electronic devices to a primary electronic device. Also, a method and apparatus is needed for coupling the component parts of a system that includes a PDS and a computing device. Still another need exists for a device that meets the above-listed needs and that is inexpensive. Yet another need exists for a method and apparatus that meets the above needs and provides good electrical contact in environments that include moisture, dust and foreign particles. The present invention provides a solution to the above needs.
The method and apparatus of the present invention allows a user to couple multiple electronic devices to a primary electronic device. The junction box of the present invention and method of coupling multiple electronic devices to a primary electronic device is inexpensive and provides good electrical contact in environments that include moisture, dust and foreign particles.
A junction box and a method of coupling multiple electronic devices to a primary electronic device are disclosed. In one embodiment, the junction box includes a housing assembly. The housing assembly includes an upper housing and a lower housing. The upper housing fits over the lower housing so as to form an enclosure. The junction box also includes a seal assembly. The seal assembly includes an upper housing seal and a lower housing seal. The upper housing seal attaches to the upper housing and the lower housing seal attaches to the lower housing. The upper housing seal and the lower housing seal meet when the upper housing is placed over the lower housing and form a sealed enclosure. In addition, the edges of the upper housing form a lip that helps prevent water, dust and foreign particles from entering the enclosure.
The upper housing extends outward on one side so as to form an overhanging portion. The overhanging portion, along with the sealed enclosure prevents shorts and disconnects. That is, the overhanging portion prevents water, dust and foreign particles from entering the enclosure.
A circuit board is disposed in the enclosure that is coupled to a primary electrical cable. The primary electrical cable connects to the back of an electronic device such as, for example a computer. Electronic devices that are to be coupled to the computing device are coupled to the junction box. More particularly, cables that connect to each electrical device are connected to the circuit board of the junction box. The electrical cables extend between the upper housing and the lower housing and exit the junction box under the overhanging portion of the upper housing.
The junction box of the present invention is easily configurable to accept different input configurations. Different configurations are obtained by inserting a different circuit board that is adapted to receive the desired cables. The electrical cables that connect to the various electronic devices are then coupled to the new circuit board. The upper housing is then placed over the lower housing and is secured to the lower housing.
The present invention allows a user to couple multiple electronic devices to a primary electronic device using a junction box that is easily configurable and that is inexpensive. The junction box of the present invention provides good electrical contact in environments that include moisture, dust and foreign particles.
These and other advantages of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after having read the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments that are illustrated in the various drawing figures.